My OTH
by RookieBlue1234
Summary: My first story so this is really just a test run to see if I am any good. It is basically just my interpretation of OTH some different but probably mostly the same. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

One day of their junior year of high school they bumped into each other in the hallway…literally.

"Ow, watch where your going moron" Peyton said before she noticed exactly who she was bumping into.

"Sorry Peyton, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"That's okay Lucas Scott, dumb jock", she said mockingly.

"Okay Peyton always looking for a way out Sawyer" said Lucas as he stormed off to class.

Peyton knew that he was right. She really _was _always looking for a way out. She never let anyone in. Except for her best friend Brooke Davis, and Peyton didn't even reveal her whole self to her. She spent the rest of the day brooding over what he said and thinking that, sadly it was all too true, and she needed to find someone to open up to or she would be alone for the rest of her life.

Lucas knew he got to her, got her to think about her life. He was always good at doing that to people whether they liked it or not. He always posed the philosophical questions that no one wanted to think about because they were too afraid of the answers. He knew that since Peyton did not get the last word in she would be looking for him to finish the argument. She always needed to prove her point; there was never a discussion in class or in the hallway that Lucas could remember Peyton not having her point clearly displayed or her not having the last word. He smiled as he thought about her approaching her the next day. He would finally get to have a conversation with her that lasted more than two seconds before class.

The next day Lucas was at his locker waiting for Haley to walk to class together since they were in the same homeroom. While he was waiting guess who showed up pissed as all hell. Peyton Sawyer.

"You have no right to call me that or talk to me that way" she said all huffy from storming into school.

"Well than do not call me names or get overly furious when someone accidentally bumps into you in the hallway" Lucas said as he thinks to himself that she looks really cute when she is so angry and that if this is what she looked like angry he couldn't wait to see what happy looked like.

"Don't turn this around on me, I am not the one who goes around calling people out for their insecurities" Peyton whispers now because she drew a little too much attention for her liking when she stormed in the school.

Everyone was looking at them. Peyton furious with her curly blonde hair everywhere from a bad hair day and Lucas somewhat grinning from the show going on in front of him.

"It's not my fault that you are insecure, I am sorry that I had to point it out to you in front of everyone in school. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he stated trying to dial back the conversation, while keeping the cute furrowed brow she had when she was angry.

"You can tell me why I should even allow you to make it up to me"

"Because you know that we both do not mean what we said, it was just from anger, but if you let me make it up to you, you will never be able to be mad at me again."

"Someone's cocky"

"I'm not cocky, I am confident that I can make you see that I am not this 'dumb jock' you apparently think I am, and that I am much nicer than the snarky comment I said to you yesterday, give me a shot?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of me not being furious with you. You get one shot and its only because I fell bad for you not because I need to feel better or want to befriend you or anything like that"

"I'll take it, pick you up tomorrow after school"

"In your rusted old piece of junk you call a truck, I don't think so I will not be seen in that thing, it is bad enough I will be with you already, Nathan hates you and as his girlfriend I should hate you too, we will take my car and I will drive. "

"Alright see you tomorrow Peyton Sawyer"

"Ugh Bye" she replied pissed off that she gave up her Friday night to be with Lucas Scott, the new kid on the basketball team, Nathan Scott's half brother and Dan Scott's illegitimate son, and the person who happened to annoy her the most on the entire planet.

Lucas could not wait for the next day. He had a date with Peyton Sawyer, well he was the only one who thought of it as a date but he was happy nonetheless because he got to spend uninterrupted time with the most perfect girl in the world. Peyton on the other hand was not as excited. She kept wondering why on earth she even agreed to go with him to a place that she had no idea where it even was. She wanted to know what possessed her to say yes, to willingly give up her time, on a Friday night, to be with the person most hated by her circle of friends. The more pressing issue was how she was going to tell Nathan.

Nathan was a jock. He cared about nothing else except his wonderful basketball career. That he inherited from his father. He was number 23 on the team, and until Lucas cam along he was sole captain of the team. He was the son of Dan and Deb Scott. He got used to the fact that his parents were never around and when they were they argued. Dan was a self-centered guy who lived vicariously through his children and those around him. Deb was a workaholic who seemed to care more about work then her own son, or husband. He grew up thinking that he can do whatever he wants. He had a lot of money because his parents were rich from the car business his dad owned. Nathan grew up with a chip on his shoulder and no one could seem to remove it.

"YOU'RE GOING WHERE…AND WITH WHO!". Nathan screamed as Peyton broke the news to him.

"It's just one night and I was kinda a bitch to him for no reason, so I kinda owe him this one thing. "

"You don't owe him anything. He should owe you and me for ruining your mood that day, and for taking away my Friday night with my girl"

"Whatever Nathan!" Peyton was becoming mad at Nathan now; she was becoming a little too comfortable with being mad at him. He made her so angry more times than not. They were either arguing or having sex. That was all their relationship was about and it was getting a little tiresome. Peyton ran out of Nathan's room and all the way to her house. She sat at her computer and turned on her webcam like she did most nights. She had a webcast that was on most nights and she would do anything and everything she wanted too. No one could see her, yet everyone could. The thrill of knowing that made it all the more enticing.

In his room, like he was every night, Lucas sat watching Peyton in her webcast. This had become a ritual for him. Prior to the other day, this was the only time he would ever see her. And for the small amount of time that he watched her, he felt like she was looking right at him instead of just a camera lens. Lucas fell asleep with a smile on his face because of the 'date' he had the next day. Peyton turned off her webcam and cried herself to sleep because of the mess her life was in. She had no family to call her own, her boyfriend was a jackass, and the only person she would be with tomorrow would be Lucas Scott. She was falling apart at the seams and didn't know what to do. She really was looking for a way out, but in more ways than one.

The next day Peyton made it to school in a daze. She didn't give Brooke a ride, like she usually does. She wanted to be alone to contemplate her life. She pulled into her usual parking spot and sighed to herself. "This day is going to be one from hell, I just know it" ran through her head, just as she was opening the door of her car. As she stood from her car, she saw Brooke and Nathan standing there waiting for her.

"Hey P. Sawyer, how's my girly" Brooke said as she bull rushed her with a gigantic hug.

"I'm okay" Peyton said trying to clue her best friend in that something was wrong but she didn't want Nathan, or anyone else for that matter to know.

"That's fantastic, you know why, cause I am fantastic today." She answered as she skipped off to be with the girls from the cheer squad who were walking into school.

"Hey Babe" Nathan said, like it was his obligation to, and then kissed her lightly on the lips. Peyton felt nothing. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Hi, I need to go see one of my teachers about a grade that I got" she lied. She wanted to get away from Nathan.

"Okay, oh and hey Peyt, don't worry about tonight because I have plans tonight" he answered trying to let her go and not worry.

This sparked her curiosity. He never went anywhere without her. If he did anything without her it would be a party at his own house and he would mope and drink until she felt sorry and dropped what she was doing and joined him at the party.

"What plans do you have? Maybe I could meet up with you later afterwards" she asked just wanting to know what they were, with no real intention of meeting up with him. But, she would come up with that excuse later.

"Whitey said that I have to boost my grades or I'm gonna get benched and there are a lot of scouts coming to the next couple games, so I'm gonna get tutored. Peyton nearly fell to the floor with shock. She had never heard Nathan care so much about his grades ever. Normally Whitey would look past any poor grades that Nathan got and would let him play as long as Nathan promised to do better and try harder next time, which he never did. Peyton knew that Whitey had something up his sleeve.

"Really...I never pictured you as the type to ask for help. Do you know who is tutoring you? I went there once I might know who they are."

"I'm not asking for help I am just doing what I have to do to play ball. Whitey said that he would pick for me because he has placed athletes with tutors before. I don't know what the old man picked for me but I hope they give me all the answers"

Peyton shook her head with the typical response from Nathan.

"Just promise me you won't get caught" Peyton said trying to say what Nathan wanted to hear.

"I won't! I'm to good to get caught. How do you think I made it this far?" Nathan said as he kissed Peyton goodbye and ran off with the members of the basketball team. Peyton thought about what just happened. Nathan is getting help for something. "It must be a sign of the apocalypse" Peyton sighed as she sulked into school.

Lucas had an early morning because he met Haley James at the café that his mother owns and runs. Haley James was a smart girl. She had straight A's and hopes of getting into a great college someday. She was best friends with Lucas Scott. Lucas was really her only friend and she cherished his friendship dearly. Haley was also an extremely talented singer. She could sing any type of music she wanted and sound beautiful anyway. That however was one of the few things she never did in public too afraid to show everyone, too afraid of rejection, pain, and criticisms.

"Why are you so chipper?" Haley asked Lucas who was plagued with an ear-to-ear smile plastered across his face.

"No Reason. I'm just going out with Peyton Sawyer tonight."Lucas said trying to contain his excitement.

"OOooOO" Haley said as she smiled knowing that Lucas has had a crush on her since the eighth grade. Just as Haley started to walk out the door with Lucas she stopped him right in his tracks "Isn't she still dating that asshole that is your half brother"

"Technically yes they are still dating, but not for long. She will not know what to do with herself once she gets a taste of the Lucas Scott charm", he said "and if you ever call him my brother again I will throw a milk balloon at you during school."

"Okay, okay relax don't get your panties in a bunch. I was just checking. I wouldn't want the feung shui of our peaceful high school being thrown off. "Haley said sarcastically.

They walked to school in a rather quick manner. Neither hated school but was in no hurry to rush life. Haley talked about her job at the tutor center as Lucas dreamed about his evening with Peyton.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long, life gets a little crazy hope you enjoy. Sorry its so short.

As they arrived in homeroom. Peyton began to notice that something had changed. Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and herself were all in the same class together. This was weird. She could have sworn that this was never the case before. Nathan was in the class she knew that but what were the other people doing here. Their teacher stated "Class we now have some new members of our homeroom class because they could not find anyone to replace Miss Roberts as she left for another position". Peyton was terrified. She had to spend her morning with the people she hated most. "Some of the people from Miss Robert's class went to another homeroom because there was not enough room in ours, I would like those from Miss Robert's class to stand up and introduce themselves to me and the rest of the class." The teacher stated as Peyton started to sweat bullets from the fact that they were all in one room together for an hour and a half each morning for the rest of the year at least.

"Who would like to go first?" the teacher asked.

"I'll go first" Lucas said as he stood up from his seat and smiled at Peyton. Her blood pressure started to rise and she didn't want to know what he was going to say.

"Okay first start with your name."

"My name is Lucas Scott, yes I am HALF related to the basketball star Nathan Scott, you all think is god.

Nathan started to get angry now. No way was he going to get away with calling him that and for taking his girlfriend out, even if it wasn't a date. Nathan decided to wait until the time was right to make his move for revenge on Lucas.

"No need for semantics Lucas, now tell me something you like to do for fun and what you do in your spare time"

"I guess the only thing I like to do that is fun is play basketball, but most of you probably already knew that and I do not have a lot of spare time because I work, but when I'm not working I like to read."

"Ah very nice, that will come in handy considering you will be in my English class and that is a lot of hard work." The teacher rambled on with some drivel, but no one paid any attention to it.

Peyton waited for the bell to ring to relieve her of her hour and a half of stress. After homeroom was over the teacher asked Peyton to stay behind, to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" the teacher questioned noticing that Peyton was not her normal self today during class. Yes she usually didn't pay attention in class, but that was because she just didn't want to. Today was different. Peyton was distracted my something else and couldn't have paid attention to class even if she wanted to.

"Yeah, I'm fine, can I go now I'm gonna be late for my next class?"

"Yes you can go, but remember if you need anything that I am here if you need to talk."

"Okay, but I think ill pass," Peyton stated as she thought that she would rather have an in depth conversation with Lucas Scott before she came back to talk to her teacher.

Lucas left homeroom with mixed feelings. He was happy to be in the same class as Peyton, but now he had to deal with Nathan as well. He really hated Nathan. The way he treated everyone, like he was somehow better than them. That was wrong, and Lucas knew it. Nobody had the courage to talk to Nathan about it, and Lucas was waiting for the right time to say something to him but he needed to catch him doing it in order for it to not be his fault.

The school day came and went without anything really happening. Peyton was dreading her "date" with Lucas and was thinking that he would take her somewhere lame and she would have a miserable night. But, then she remembered that Nathan was busy, so she would have a miserable night anyway. Just then Lucas came up to her and dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Peyt, how was your day?"

"Fine I guess, but lets just get this over with so I can go back home. I'm only doing this to be nice," Peyton said in the nasty way she could.

"That's fine with me because after tonight you will be begging to hang out with me" Lucas said with a half smile on his face, knowing that he was right.

"Whatever. Lets go. Where are you taking me anyway." Peyton said climbing into her car.

"What are you doing? We are going to walk." Lucas said surprising her and frustrating her again.

"I thought you said yesterday that we were going to take my car. Since I won't be seen in that piece of garbage pickup you have." She said.

"Well I changed my mind, I was looking for a way out of having to do something I really wanted to do but wouldn't give you the satisfaction of telling you myself, sound familiar." He stated returning the insults that were flying out of her mouth.

Peyton didn't know what to do. She wanted to say something bitchy, but she knew he was right. She just sighed and started to walk off of campus.

"Where do you think you are going? You forgot the most important thing." He said as he grabbed her arm to turn her around to face him.

"I'm going to walk off campus because you said we were walking, what else did you want me to do. And what did I forget? I have everything I need in my bag in my car." She said, he mood now softer. She was not as angry as she was when he first walked up to her. He always had that effect on her. He was there when she was angry…scratch that he always seemed to make her angry, but he also had this calming affect on her as well.

"You forgot… the most important thing… your blindfold."

"My what?" she stared at him with a 'you have to be kidding me look' "What are we back in grade school again."

"No, although I have been waiting for this since then" He said trying to hide just how honest he was being.

Peyton guffawed, "Whatever you say. Let me have it."

"Great, you'll definitely be surprised" He said as he pulled out a blindfold, that had 'Pretty in Pink' written on the outside, which he knew would annoy Peyton later once the blindfold was removed.

"Okay all set. You can follow my voice or hold my hand, but either way you are going to have TRUST me to lead you which do you choose" he said with another slight jab at her.

"Just give me your hand, I don't want to fall on my face. And by the way if I get hurt Nathan will hurt you" she said dryly

"Okay take my hand, and follow me" He said hiding the excitement in his voice from the electricity he felt with the simple touch of her hand.

He led her off campus in the direction of the shop.

Nathan walked into the tutor center looking for the right tutor. Whitey had told him the name of his tutor; he didn't care enough to remember their name. He figured that the center would have it scheduled in their appointments.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist at the center asked.

" I'm here for a _mandatory _tutoring session, my name is Nathan Scott" Nathan said annoyed that he was here and even more annoyed it was mandatory and cutting into his partying with his friends.

"We have lots of mandatory appointments Mr. Scott, is there any information that you can give me to help me find you in the appointments?"

"Uh… not really he told me the name of the tutor, but I don't remember, if I had to guess I would say it was Hilary, or Heather of something like that." Nathan said trying not to sound like the total idiot pretty much everyone thought he was.

" Well we do not have any by that name, but we do have a Haley, was it coach Durham who set this up?

"Yes…yes it was" Nathan relieved that he found the right tutor without having too much embarrassment.

"Okay, Miss James will be with you in a moment."

"Ok" Nathan said totally dismissing the receptionist.

Nathan looked at this Haley James person, he had heard from a little bird that she was number one in the class and a total goody two shoes that did nothing that was even remotely cool. Nathan thought this was going to be bad when he heard the word tutor, but it is even worse with the tutor he got stuck with. He got stuck with the girl who didn't even know the definition of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley was concentrating on her own work from her advanced English class and didn't even notice Nathan. Nathan approached Haley cautiously, like she was going to bite his head off at any second. Nathan stood at the table waiting for Haley to acknowledge him. She was finally broken from her trance when finally the receptionist said

"Haley, your appointment is here."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you standing there and I have a really huge paper due for my English class, and I'm rambling now so I'm just gonna shut up, what's your name again?" Haley said flustered

"My name is Nathan Scott, I'm surprised you don't know who I am."

"I would only know who you were if I was popular. What is your claim to fame, why should I know who you are?"

"I'm only the captain of the basketball team, and the person that is going to lead the team to the state championship"

"That's nice, well have fun scoring your touchdowns, or whatever. Wait, you're that Nathan Scott, the one who has had it out for my best friend since grade school, Lucas Scott, your brother by the way"

Nathan was angered by the mention of his name, and it didn't help that he knew his girlfriend was out with him at the same time.

"Yeah I am, is that going to be a problem miss I'm better than everyone else"

"It might because I actually have integrity unlike you, and I have friends, unlike you, and more importantly I'm passing my classes, unlike you, so as far as I see it I am better than you."

"Whatever, I have to be tutored by you, and only you, that was the instructions I was given by my coach, apparently he says that you can work miracles and in order to play I have to pass, and right now that is impossible" Nathan answered slightly annoyed at her comeback, but seeing the point, and softening because he knew she was his only way of playing basketball.

"Well in that case I guess you would say that the ball in in my court then" She said with a slight smile, due to the sport reference.

"I guess, can you help me or not, I'm desperate, please?"

"I think that is the first time you have ever said please to anyone. Ill think about it, what do I get out of it, because as I see it right now, what I'm getting paid to help your sorry ass, is not worth the torture and trouble that it is just being in the same room with you."

Nathan was developing mixed feelings about this Haley girl. She had the right mixture or stubbornness, bitchiness, and confidence that made her intriguing, but on the other hand she was just annoying sometimes. He saw all of her points though. If this were someone coming to him for help, he would have declined before they even asked.

"Ill make it worth your while, I promise." He pleaded.

"Ok, then we will give it one week and if I don't see improvement I will be forced to stop helping you, you better watch yourself though cause I really could care less what your grade is or if you don't play… whatever it is you play, and if you want me to help you, you have to promise me one more thing."

"Fine I will agree to the one week trial, and I uh play basketball, and wait what?, what do I need to promise you"

"You need to promise me that you will stop being an asshole. You treat everyone like shit, and if I am going to be seen with you or even associated with you, you need to change because I am not going to be guilty by association." Haley said as he thought it over.

"Whatever, ill do it I need to be seen by scouts in order to get to the NBA, and the only way to do that is by actually playing, so if _you_ are the only way I can play then I guess I have no choice"

"Great! Would you like to get started today, what subject do you need help in?"

"Um, I guess so, I um kinda need help in all of my subjects, so I think you have your work cut out for you" He said with his classic Nathan Scott smile that made every girl melt to a puddle on the ground. Every girl except Haley James. She just ignored the smile and started on his math homework, sighing as she thought about the next week of her life.

Lucas led Peyton off of the campus in the direction of town. He was going to make her walk, until she really started to get on his nerves and then finally remove her blindfold. His plan was to get her to open up to him as they walked. He did not have any plans to take her anywhere specific, the mere fact that he was spending time with the infamous Peyton Sawyer was enough to make his heart race in his chest.

Peyton meanwhile was thinking about where he could possibly take her. There was not a lot of places that they could walk to. She wondered for a little, but with the blindfold in place her other senses were heightened and she allowed herself to escape, and forgot who she was with. She listened to the leaves on the ground, and the sound of the running water in the distance from the river. She was lost in her own thoughts when he finally spoke to her, angering her for pulling her from her thoughts.

"Do you know where I'm going to take you?"

"No, I actually have been thinking about that, let me guess, you aren't going to tell me are you?"

"You know they say blondes are dumb, but I knew that you were smarter than that" Lucas said with a gigantic smile on his face.

Peyton did not like that comment, she thought about how to respond to his comment. She didn't want this to be totally miserable, because she was actually not having a horrible time. This was the first time that she had been out on a "date" and not argued with them. When she went out with Nathan, which was scare as it was, because he was always playing friging basketball. She wanted him to put forth a little effort in their relationship, if she could have even and eighth of the effort he puts into basketball, and then maybe she wouldn't be miserable. As she thought about the alternative she knew that this was better than being with Nathan. She could be with Nathan right now and he would be almost drunk by now fooling around with the other girls, and treating her like crap and arguing with him about it after he sobered up.

"You know you are blonde too, right?"

"Yeah I know but there are always double standards, plus I'm a guy so I am not a dumb blonde, and none of the other stereotypes count against me."

Peyton knew he was right; he could do whatever he wanted and would not be looked down upon. Yet if she were to make one single mistake, she would never hear the end of it.

"Why, did you decide to take me out somewhere to make it up to me, you could just have easily just bought me something or just left me alone, that would have been enough of a present. "

"Because unlike, your friends and your boyfriend, I actually want to spend time with you."

Peyton smiled slightly at that comment, she was happy and sad at the same time because she realized that it was true. She was always being ditched by her friends and of course Nathan. But she got used to it. People always leave. That was her motto. She never expected anyone to stay around although she really wanted them to. He was the only one who wanted to be around her even when she was a bitch to him. That spoke to her. She realized that he isn't the ass that Nathan convinced her he was. Lucas realizing that he made her come to some conclusion, and made her uncomfortable, changed the subject.

"Tell me something about yourself, something that no one else knows. Tell me a secret, and I'll tell you one of mine"

Peyton thought about not answering that but she wanted to try it. He made an effort to hang out with her and not treat her like shit, so she gave it a shot.

"Fine, I wish that I wasn't a cheerleader anymore, they are just too cheery to healthy for anyone."

Lucas like the admission of honesty, but knew that already and secretly wanted to know more, so he was going to push her as far as he could before she broke.

"I said secret, that is not a secret, I already knew that. Tell me something else."

"Fine, I have been thinking about breaking up with Nathan for a while now, but I have been too scared to say anything, and I think I didn't realized it myself until right now."

Lucas didn't know what to say. He was excited that she wanted to break up with Nathan, and that meant that she would be single and available for him to date, but knew that that would create an issue with Nathan when he found out. He was also feeling a sense of pride. He was proud of her confession. He knew how much that took to say that out loud. He wanted to stop and embrace her, but decided that he would get punched for trying to be comforting. Peyton didn't like how quiet he was being. She broke the silence.

"Okay, now tell me yours you promised, I didn't just tell you that for no reason, now give me a piece of dirt about you."

"Okay, well I guess that my secret would be that I have always wanted you to break up with Nathan because he treats you like shit and you don't deserve to be treated like that."

Peyton couldn't believe what he just said. She couldn't believe that someone she didn't even knew existed until he wanted to join the basketball team, cared about her, even if it was only platonic. Or was it platonic…she wondered. She was lost in her thoughts until he stopped her in her tracks and let go of her hand.

"What happened?, Why did we stop? Are we here?"

"Relax no I had to stop to tie my shoe" he answered.

"Oh" she said deflated, wanting to just look into his eyes and see if he was sincere or he was just being a jerk, like everyone else.

With her blindfold in place, she could not see what he was really doing when he stopped. He had stopped to put his head in his hands because he could not believe that he had just confessed to her his deepest thoughts. He then looked up and stared at her and noticed just how beautiful she was. With her mess of blonde curls on her head, and her long legs, her jeans hid that but he thought they were pretty anyway. He just wanted to be able to look into her eyes that he knew were the prettiest shade of green ever. He soon was done with his fantasy and took her hand and continued walking.

Peyton thought it was her turn to ask a question. She needed to have the power back; she wasn't comfortable with him having all of the power. She needed to feel like she was in control and he was making that really hard.

"Tell me about your parents" she spoke shocking him.

"There isn't much to tell, it was all around the school a couple months ago. My mom and Dan dated in high school and he got her pregnant and then wanted nothing to do with me. So my mom opened Karen's café to support us. It was the only thing she could do."

"Was it hard dealing with Dan these past couple of months?"

"Yea, it really was, I didn't know how much of an asshole he is, he goes out of his way to make everyone around him think about him, negative or not. He wants to be the focus of everyone's lives. I'm glad that my mom had nothing to do with him" Lucas said trying to hide the emotion behind his voice and the lump in his throat.

Peyton, although unable to see, felt how uncomfortable and passionate he was when it came to Dan Scott.

"What about your parents, what is your story?"

She wasn't ready for that question. She instantly regret asking him about his parents.

"Well my dad is away on business most of the time, and my mom is…" she trailed off unable to continue. He stopped her instantly sensing something was wrong. He could tell that underneath the blindfold there were tears forming.

"What happened to your mom Peyton? You can trust me, talk to me."

"SHE'S DEAD! ALRIGHT LUKE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" she screamed while crying hysterically.

He removed the blindfold and brought her into a warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go until the heaving in her chest stopped. He let her cry on his shoulder. She needed someone to let her do that. Her friends cried when it first happened, but Peyton never fully recovered. She was still broken.

Lucas felt bad that talking about family had this effect on her. He hated to see her like this he wanted to see her happy and smiling, not upset and crying. From that moment on he made it his mission in life to make sure he was never the cause of her pain. He then thought of the perfect spot to take her, after she calmed down a little. He held her, realizing that he could do this for the rest of his life. He needed her, and she needed him. Although neither of them realized it yet.


End file.
